


Bring me Pain, Give me Pleasure

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Pain Universe [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, minor blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're wild and beautiful and <i>hers</i>, she thinks possessively as she watches them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring me Pain, Give me Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/gifts).



> Or more accurately, not for her, but inspired by her and a twitter conversation that I butted into. I am pretty sure this is not at all what she imagined when mentioning this particular threesome.

She strides into the gym of the Tower, intent on working out some latent aggression on a punching bag, when she stops dead at the sight of the two men squared off in the boxing ring.

Clint and James are there, pounding their fists into one another, bare knuckled, without any gloves to soften the impact. They're well matched, but not quite enough to make it a fair fight. Clint has more upper body strength in his shoulders and arms, and a powerful chest, but James is taller, lean but with more overall muscle, a cybernetic arm, and better training. If they fight to the end, Clint will lose. 

It's not that Clint is doing poorly, per se, but he's definitely not winning either. One eye is already turning dark, the lid drooping and impairing his sight. His knuckles don't look much better, bruised and battered where they show above the tape on his hands. James is breathing heavily, and there's a trickle of blood at the corner his mouth, another on his temple. She has the sudden urge to lick the blood from his skin, her tongue smearing his face with traces of red.

She finds her breath quickening as she watches them, feels her body grow warm, and she idly wonders if she should tend to the loser first with a slow, gentle fuck or treat the winner to a quick, heated one. And then she thinks, _Why bother choosing? Why not just fuck both at once?_

She climbs through the ropes of the ring to watch the fight up close, and when James sweeps Clint's legs, tumbling him to the mat, the decision is made for her. The fight hasn't just been a fight, it's been foreplay, and she wasn't invited to join in. But that doesn't make it any less arousing when James pins Clint beneath him and kisses him roughly, his hands stroking down his body to his hips. Clint surges up and kisses him back, hard and deep, and Christ, but they're beautiful, even bloodied and bruised. She could watch them fight and then fuck all day long. 

She lets out a feathery, light breath and Clint pulls his mouth away from James'. His hands are still wrapped around the other man's biceps, both the flesh and metal one, and their eyes are still locked on one another, when he asks, "Are you enjoying the view, Nat?"

"I'm enjoying it very much," she admits, licking at her lips.

James laughs. "Natalia always has liked to play the voyeur."

"And you've always liked to play the exihibitionist," she counters sharply. "It's why we're so well matched."

"It's true," James says, as he pushes away from Clint, surging to his feet. He holds out a hand and pulls Clint up to stand next to him, giving him one last rough kiss before they're both quickly stripping out of their workout gear. He turns his back to Clint and braces his hands on the set of ropes to the left of Natasha. "Fuck me."

"Christ, man, right now? I don't have any --"

"Yes, now. Do it. Rough and hard," he demands, bending slightly at the waist to give Clint better access.

Clint glances at Natasha, who is smiling encouragingly, and then obeys, using saliva and sweat as best he can to ease his dick into James. Natasha can see the flash of pain in James' eyes as Clint manages to finally push home, but it only lasts a second before a sort of blissful look replaces it. Both men groan and she has to keep herself from pushing a hand down the front of her pants to relieve the throbbing in her clit.

Instead, she bounds away from the ropes and boldly asks, "What do you think? Can a girl get in on the action while you two beautiful boys fuck?"

 

"You're actually bothering to ask?" Clint laughs, a low, hard sound, and she grins at him before maneuvering around both men until she's trapped between the ropes of the ring and James. He grins wolfishly and pulls her flush against him, his erection pushing against her stomach, leaving a wet, slimy trail across the pale slash of skin between her tights and sports bra.

She wiggles away just enough to strip off her leggings and underwear, then perches precariously on the top rope, her knees spread wide. The rope gives her several additional inches and sets her at just the right height for James to push inside, which he does almost instantly, not taking any time for foreplay. He doesn't even bother to kiss her before he thrusts forward roughly.

Clint laughs again and crowds James from behind, one hand holding his hip steady to keep him locked against his dick, the other sweeping across his chest and down his taut stomach.

"Looks like it's gonna be a little more than voyeur and exhibitionist today."

"For now," Natasha agrees, resting her hand atop Clint's. "But there're still plenty of hours left in the day for all kinds of kinks."

"Oh, yeah?" And she can hear the desire loud and clear in his voice.

"Oh, yes," she promises.

"You two gonna stop flirting so we can get to the main event?" James asks, his hands sliding up from Natasha's waist to squeeze her breasts almost painfully.

She groans, a sound of mingled pain and pleasure, then does what she fantasized of doing before and licks at the drying blood at the corner of his mouth. He tries to kiss her now, but she keeps him from capturing her mouth fully as she whispers against his lips.

"You like it rough. But you know that I like it rougher." 

And then she bites down on his lower lip, hard and sharp until she tastes the the metallic tang of fresh blood. He whimpers and she pulls her mouth from his. His blood stains her lips red and his eyes flare with wanting.

"Jesus Christ, Natalia…"

She ignores his entreaty and presses up against his chest so that she can lean over his shoulder to kiss Clint. It's a wet, sloppy kiss, James' blood mixing with both their spit. James twists his neck so that he can catch both of their lips in an awkward threeway kiss.

"Fucking threesomes. Can't kiss a man properly in a threesome," Clint complains and he pulls his mouth away from both of them to bite down hard against James neck in retaliation.

The bite will leave a bruise, dark and purple. Natasha grins and bites down on the other side of James' neck, adding her own mark to his skin before soothing it with a sensuous lick of her tongue. He growls.

"The both of you, needing to leave your marks," he bitches, but his tone lacks any real anger, and Natasha knows that the pain only makes the sex even hotter for him. Still...

"Don't worry, James, we'll make it better when we're all cuddled together in bed later."

He nods, hooded eyes full of passion. "You fucking better, dollface."

"I'll even let you eat me out," she promises. "All the biting and teasing you want. And if you don't feel up to it… Well, Clint can always do it. I know you like to watch while his face is buried in my pussy."

"Jesus, Nat."

"You both want to eat me out at once? That could be fun, too. A little crowded, but we're all fairly flexible. We could make it work."

"Enough!" 

James grabs her hips, pulls her roughly off the rope and holds her up tight against his hips, pistoning into her almost painfully. She gasps and grips his shoulders to steady herself, her buttocks burning from the sting of the rope, but her sex throbbing with need.

Clint matches his pace to James' thrusts, and she meets his eyes as James slides a hand down her body to finger her clit. She tries so very hard to keep from coming, but it's too much and her eyes flutter closed as she clenches around James' dick.

She opens her eyes slowly as the orgasm fades and suddenly realizes that neither man has climaxed yet. She pushes up off of James' shoulders and then slithers down his body to set her feet on the floor. Her legs are wobbly and she slides down to sit on the mat, leaning back against the lower rope for support. Her hand snakes out to clasp James' engorged prick, but he pushes her hand away roughly and wraps his own fist around it, pumping in time to Clint's thrusts until both of them are gasping.

They're wild and beautiful and _hers_ , she thinks possessively as she watches them, and she wants nothing more than to have one man in her mouth, another in her snatch, and to fuck them over and over again until not one of them can stand. 

When she voices her thoughts, neither can hide the flair of excitement her words incite, despite their sated and weary states. But even with such interest, it doesn't stop James from pushing her not too gently away when she leans forward to bite lightly at his meaty thigh.

"Slow down, sweets," James warns, as he lifts an arm and wraps it affectionately around Clint's neck. "Maybe we should clean up a bit first, find somewhere a little more private for round two."

"Plenty of room in the showers," Clint reminds him, a glint in his eyes as he kisses his shoulder.

Natasha smiles slyly up at them. "And between the showers and my apartment..."

Clint lifts his head from James' neck. "Wait a second. _Your_ apartment?"

She shrugs. It isn't that she's against fucking in either of theirs, a bed is a bed after all, but there are advantages to using hers. "I have all the good toys."

"But I have the best one," James reminds her, holding up his hand, and she shudders just thinking about those smooth metal fingers fucking her, hard and deep. Maybe, if she begs, he'll even fist her. James always enjoys it when she begs.

But for now, they all agree that they need a shower. Clint gathers up their scattered clothing, manages to make the shots from the boxing ring to the laundry hamper with minimal effort. When he's done, he casually leans back against the ropes next to her.

Both their dicks are almost at eye level from where she's still sprawled on the mats, and she considers them, wondering how long it would take to make each of them hard again and then suck them dry. James peers down at her, and his cock bobs, as if he can read her mind. He grins as she licks her lips.

"Yeah, let's put a pin in that until we hit the showers. We need to get a move on before Stevie comes down and gets an eyeful."

Clint's shoulders tighten and his stance becomes defensive. "He gonna have a problem with this? Seemed you were free and available when you asked me to fuck you earlier."

James laughs, a genuinely gleeful sound, and kisses Clint soundly before answering. "Nah. Boy's been obsessed with those Carter girls since forever. But he's not much for what you'd call _alternative lifestyles_."

Natasha looks up at him, confused. "Did they not have fuck buddies back in the day?"

He laughs again. "Oh, sure they did. Except everyone called 'em sweethearts and nobody mentioned the fucking part."

"Speaking of fucking…" 

Clint's the one that laughs this time, hoisting her to her feet and slinging her over his shoulder, giving a sharp slap to her ass as he starts to stride across the ring.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Nat. Shower first, and then we'll see where the rest of the day takes us…"


End file.
